The present invention relates to a book with a display-changing device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a book that is useful in stimulating a child""s imagination and/or desire to read and learn. Most particularly, the present invention is related to a book with a display-changing device that allows the user to vary and experiment with the words, pictures and/or colors associated with the text, representations, characters, objects or scenes depicted in a book.
Devices for stimulating a child""s imagination and/or desire to read and learn are well-known in the art. Books are especially useful in this regard. The market for children""s books is highly competitive. Publishers are constantly developing features for books that they believe children will find appealing. Further, books intended for young children are often designed to be educational and useful in teaching children elementary concepts such as colors, shapes, counting, the alphabet and so on.
Books of the aforementioned types take many forms. For instance, Levins, U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,383, teaches books that have magnetic manipulative pieces that may be placed on a page or adjacent a page to complete a picture. Hunt, U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,286, teaches a children""s book enhanced with holograms that may be configured to compliment and/or correspond to graphics or text of the book. Schioler, U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,048, teaches a luminescent book of a type for educating and entertaining children. Kalisher, U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,932, teaches a method of making a personalized children""s book by adhering transparent stickers with personalized text therein to textually blank page areas.
No prior art, however, teaches or suggests a book with a display-changing device that allows a user to vary the words, pictures and/or colors associated with the text, representations, characters, objects or scenes depicted in the book. Further, no prior art, teaches or suggests a book with a display-changing device that allows a user to experiment with mixing primary and secondary colors and/or creating other colors. In these ways, the present invention is a useful tool for teaching young children basic concepts and also stimulates a child""s imagination and/or desire to read and learn.
The present invention concerns a device that stimulates a child""s imagination and/or desire to read and learn.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a useful device that will enable the user to vary and experiment with the words, pictures and/or colors associated with representations, characters, objects or scenes depicted in a book.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a useful device that will allow a user to experiment with mixing primary and secondary colors and create other colors.
It is a further object of this invention to allow a user to develop and/or express his/her imagination, creativity, and thinking skills.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an outlet for such creative entertainment that is easy to use and relatively cost-efficient to manufacture.
These and other objectives will become evident to those skilled in the art from the specification. To these ends, the book of the present invention comprises a front cover; a back cover; at least one page between the front and back covers; wherein the front cover, back cover and at least one page are bound together; wherein at least one of the front cover, back cover or page are provided with a display-changing device.
In certain preferred embodiments, the display-changing device is provided on a fold out page attached to the back cover by a gate fold and allows the user to change the words, pictures and/or colors associated with the text, representations, characters, objects or scenes depicted on other pages of the book and/or the front cover.